detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Volume 71-80
Volume 71 was released on February 18, 2011 in Japan. List of chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 71 to 80. Main article: Volume 71 File 741: The VHS of Memory (思い出のVHS Omoide no Bui-Eichi-Esu?) File 742: Love Transcending 13 Years (13年越しの想い Jūsan-nen Goshi no Messēji?) File 743: Holmes' Apprentice (名探偵の弟子 Hōmuzu no Deshi?) File 744: Book of Revelation (黙示録 Mokushiroku?) File 745: Love is Zero (ラブは0(ゼロ) Rabu wa Zero?) File 746: Ask Holmes (ホームズに聞け Hōmuzu ni Kike?) File 747: The Holmes Code (ホームズの暗号 Hōmuzu no Angō?) File 748: The Other A (もう1つのA Mō Hitotsu no Ē?) File 749: Message from the Queen (女王からのメッセージ Joō kara no Messēji?) File 750: The Real Target (真の標的 Shin no Tāgetto?) File 751: The Queen's True Worth (女王の真価 Joō no Shinka?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|Chiba runs into some trouble with some love. How this will turn out? Then, Ran, Kogoro, and Conan heads to London (with Agasa holding two antidotes in total since Conan doesn't have a passport) where a mysterious case awaits them. But, thanks to a bad moment with Ran, Conan is forced to turn into Shinichi using the antidote. Can he solve the case by following his hero's footsteps? And how will he get back home now? |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|72 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|752-762 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|June 17, 2011 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-122898-4 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 72 File 752: A Troublesome and Difficult Case (厄介な難事件 Yakkai na Nanjiken?) File 753: A Person in Need of Rescue (要救助者 Yō-Kyūjo-sha?) File 754: A Dangerous Game of Hide-and-seek (危険なかくれんぼ Kiken na Kakurenbo?) File 755: Communications Code (通話コード Tsūwa Kōdo?) File 756: A Terrible Death (ヤバイ死に様 Yabai Shinizama?) File 757: The Moving Corpse (動く死体 Ugoku Shitai?) File 758: Fake Feet (偽りの足 Itsuwari no Ashi?) File 759: The Boy Who Cried Wolf (オオカミ少年 Ōkami Shōnen?) File 760: Horsehair Crab from Suwa Lake (諏訪湖の毛ガニ Suwa-ko no Kegani?) File 761: The Truth of the Karuta Cards (カルタの真実 Karuta no Shinjitsu?) File 762: The Guardian of Time (時の番人 Toki no Ban'nin?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|73 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|763-773 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|September 16, 2011 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-123235-3 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 73 File 763: The Ghost of Time (時の亡霊 Toki no Bōrei?) File 764: The Ruler of Time (時の支配者 Toki no Shihaisha?) File 765: Ramen So Good, It's to Die For... (死ぬほど美味いラーメン... Shinu Hodo Umai Rāmen...?) File 766: Ramen and Poison (ラーメンと毒薬 Rāmen to Dokuyaku?) File 767: The Truth Beyond the Eyeglasses (眼鏡越しの真実 Megane-goshi no Shinjitsu?) File 768: Jeet Kune Do (截拳道 Jī Kun Dō?) File 769: A Detective Just Like You, Little Boy (ボウヤと同じ探偵 Bōya to Onaji Tantei?) File 770: Sera’s Careless Deduction (世良の迂闊な推理 Sera no Ukatsu na Suiri?) File 771: Let's Hear Your Brilliant Deduction! (名推理を聞かせろ! Meisuiri o Kikasero!?) File 772: Nickname Rules (あだ名の法則 Adana no Hōsoku?) File 773: Possible Sniping! (狙撃可能! Sogeki Kanō!?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|74 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|774-784 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|December 14, 2011 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-123428-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 74 File 774: The Book with the Unturned Pages (ページをめくれない本 Pēji o Mekurenai Hon?) File 775: Video Site (動画サイト Dōga Saito?) File 776: A Vase and a Cat (壺と猫 Tsubo to Neko?) File 777: Traces of Ayumi (歩美の痕跡 Ayumi no Konseki?) File 778: Which One is the Great(er) Detective? (どっちが名探偵なんだ? Dotchi ga Meitantei Nanda??) File 779: Abe-chan (阿部ちゃん ?) File 780: The Magical Food (魔法の料理 Mahō no Ryōri?) File 781: EYE File 782: Baumkuchen (バームクーヘン Bāmukūhen?) File 783: Diamond Shapes (菱形と菱形 Hishigata to Hishigata?) File 784: On-The-Spot Investigation: The Vow (誓いの実況見分 Chikai no Jikkyō Kenbun?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|75 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|785-795 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 14, 2012 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 4-09-123619-7 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 75 File 785: The Mistress’ Written Confession (奥様の告白文 Okusama no Kokuhakubun?) File 786: The Parent-Child Optical Illusion (親子の間の錯視 Oyako no Ma no Sakushi?) File 787: Kogoro-san is a Good Man (小五郎さんはいい人 Kogorō-san wa Ii Hito?) File 788: The Real Sleeping Kogoro (本物の眠りの小五郎 Honmono no Nemuri no Kogorō?) File 789: The Kogoro Imposter's Great Deduction (偽小五郎の名推理 Nise-Kogorō no Mei Suiri?) File 790: The Object of Detective Chiba's First Love (千葉刑事の初恋の人 Chiba-keiji no Hatsukoi no Hito?) File 791: Do You Not Remember? (覚えてませんか? Oboetemasen ka??) File 792: Could You Possibly Be... (君ってもしかして... Kimi tte Moshikashite...?) File 793: Private Eye (プライベートアイ Puraibēto Ai?) File 794: Genome (遺伝子情報（ゲノム） Idenshi Jōhō (Genomu)?) File 795: Destined to Re-enter The Flames (炎へと回帰する運命 Honō e to Kaiki Suru Unmei?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|76 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|796-806 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|June 18, 2012 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-123738-5 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 76 File 796: The Meeting At Columbo (コロンボでの待ち合わせ Koronbo de no Machiawase?) File 797: Intertwined Lies and Mysteries (縒り合わせられた嘘と謎 Yori Awase Rareta Uso to Nazo?) File 798: Detectives' Nocturne (探偵たちの夜想曲（ノクターン） Tantei-tachi no Yasōkyoku (Nokutān)?) File 799: A Child's Curiosity and a Detective's Spirit of Inquiry (子供の好奇心と探偵の探究心 Kodomo no Kōkishin to Tantei no Tankyūshin?) File 800: When Objects Collide (立体交差の思惑 Rittaikōsa no Omowaku?) File 801: The Person Who Never Smiled (全然笑わない人 Zenzen Warawanai Hito?) File 802: Don't Make That Kind of Face... (そんな顔をするな... Son'na Kao o Suru na...?) File 803: A Misconstrued Conclusion (曲解の結末 Kyokkai no Ketsumatsu?) File 804: The Present From Detective Takagi (高木刑事からの贈り物 Takagi-keiji kara no Okurimono?) File 805: Wataru Brothers (ワタル・ブラザーズ Wataru Burazāzu?) File 806: The Inherited Shadow of the Dawn (継承された旭影 Keishō Sareta Kyokuei?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|77 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|807-817 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|September 18, 2012 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-123806-1 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 77 File 807: The Strongest Senpai (最強の先輩 Saikyō no Senpai?) File 808: The Late Grave Visit (遅くなった墓参り Osoku Natta Hakamairi?) File 809: Traces of Having Been in the Room (部屋にいた痕跡 Heya ni Ita Konseki?) File 810: Froth, Steam and Smoke (泡、蒸気と煙 Awa, Jōki to Kemuri?) File 811: The Tools of the Trade (商売道具 Shōbai Dōgu?) File 812: Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case (工藤優作の未解決事件 Kudō Yūsaku no Mikaiketsu Jiken?) File 813: Kinichi-kun (金一君 Kin'ichi-kun?) File 814: Conan-kun, Right? (コナン君だよね? Konan-kun Dayo ne??) File 815: One's Own Territory (自分の領分 Jibun no Ryōbun?) File 816: Smoke Signals From a Dire Situation (窮地の烽煙 Kyūchi no Hōen?) File 817: A Lonely Figure in the Lamplight (灯下の孤影 Tōka no Koei?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|78 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|818-828 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|December 18, 2012 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-124031-6 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 78 File 818: Mystery Train ("All Aboard!") (ミステリートレイン（発車） Misuterī Torein (Hassha)?) File 819: Mystery Train (Tunnel) (ミステリートレイン（隧道） Misuterī Torein (Zuidō)?) File 820: Mystery Train (First Class) (ミステリートレイン（一等） Misuterī Torein (Ittō)?) File 821: Mystery Train (Junction) (ミステリートレイン（交差） Misuterī Torein (Kōsa)?) File 822: Mystery Train (Interception) (ミステリートレイン（遮断） Misuterī Torein (Shadan)?) File 823: Mystery Train (Releasing Smoke) (ミステリートレイン（排煙） Misuterī Torein (Haien)?) File 824: Mystery Train (Final Destination) (ミステリートレイン（終点） Misuterī Torein (Shūten)?) File 825: Special Coach (スペシャルコーチ Supesharu Kōchi?) File 826: The Missing Key of the Locked Room (消えた密室の鍵 Kieta Misshitsu no Kagi?) File 827: The Key to Solving the Mystery (謎解きの鍵 Nazotoki no Kagi?) File 828: Foam (泡沫 Hōmatsu?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|79 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|829-839 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|April 18, 2013 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-124291-4 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 79 File 829: Mimicry (擬態 Gitai?) File 830: Shedding Skin (脱皮 Dappi?) File 831: Locked Room Murder on the Surface (情況的密室殺人 Jōkyōteki Misshitsu Satsujin?) File 832: It Takes Two to Do the Job of One (二人で一人前 Futari de Ichininmae?) File 833: Sensei's Trick (先生のトリック Sensei no Torikku?) File 834: The Vampire's Mansion (吸血鬼の館 Kyūketsuki no Yakata?) File 835: Count Dracula (ドラキュラ伯爵 Dorakyura Hakushaku?) File 836: Ghost Photography (心霊写真 Shinrei Shashin?) File 837: Foreign Torture Room (南蛮部屋 Nanban-beya?) File 838: Half of the Bizarre Phenomenon (怪奇現象の半分 Kaiki Genshō no Hanbun?) File 839: To Each Their Own Motive (それぞれの動機 Sorezore no Dōki?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |- | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|80 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|840-850 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|July 18, 2013 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"|ISBN 978-4-09-124324-9 | style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0.2em; text-align: center; background: #AED9EA;"| |- | colspan="7" style="padding-left:0px;min-height:270px;background:#E0F2F7;"| Main article: Volume 80 File 840: The Serial Killer's Plan (殺人鬼の計画 Satsujinki no Keikaku?) File 841: Undelivered Goods (未配達の荷物 Mihaitatsu no Nimotsu?) File 842: A Cat's Home Delivery Service (猫の宅配便 Neko no Takuhaibin?) File 843: A Parcel for Kudo-samakata (工藤様方配達物 Kudō-samakata Haitatsubutsu?) File 844: Today's Fruits (本日のフルーツ Honjitsu no Furūtsu?) File 845: Our Territory (ボクらの領域 Bokura no Ryōiki?) File 846: The Magic Lock (魔法の鍵 Mahō no Kagi?) File 847: Until I Collect All Seven (7つ揃うまで Nanatsu Sorou made?) File 848: A Well-prepared Move (用意した一着 Yōi Shita Icchaku?) File 849: Taiko's Optimal Moves (太閤の手筋 Taikō no Tesuji?) File 850: Bourbon's Objective (バーボンの目的 Bābon no Mokuteki?) |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); background:#A9E2F3; padding: 0.2em;"|No summary yet |- | colspan="7" style="border: 1px solid rgb(170, 170, 170); padding: 0px; height: 3px; background: #0494CE;"| |} See also *Volume 61-70 *Volume 81-90 *Manga References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes